Een rustige avond
by BonnieAW
Summary: Sara en Grissom spenderen een avond alleen in het lab


Een rustige avond

Disclaimer: Surprise surprise: De karakters zijn niet van mij, ik heb ze gewoon even geleend ;-)

A/N: Ik heb dit verhaal in het Engels geschreven maar zag dat er ook een aantal Nederlandse verhalen stonden hier dus heb hem ook maar in het Nederlands geschreven. Ik vind hem zelf beter in het Engels, op een of andere manier zijn gevoelens e.d. een stuk makkelijker te beschrijven in die taal. Het is mijn eerste, dus wees lief :-)

* * *

De afgelopen maand waren er wat rustige nachten geweest, maar vandaag had Grissom geen één plaats delict om zijn team op te zetten. Dit was uitzonderlijk, helemaal rond de feestdagen. Gezien zo goed als iedereen van zijn team voor hun werk afwezig waren bij de verplichte familiediners besloot hij wat van zijn mensen naar huis te sturen. Het had geen zin om met zijn allen hier te blijven. Hij liep de koffiekamer binnen legde de situatie uit. "Er moet helaas er één iemand aanwezig blijven en voor de rest, hou je telefoon in de gaten alsjeblieft. Je weet nooit wat er kan gebeuren." Terwijl hij naar de aanrecht liep om een kop koffie voor zichzelf in te schenken hoorde hij zoals verwacht Sara aanbieden om te blijven. Warrick heeft Tina, Cath Lindsey en haar moeder en Nick en Greg hadden al vrij. Hij vond het naar voor haar dat ze geen familie had om de feestdagen mee te vieren, maar was toch blij dat zij degene was die hier bleef. De rest van het team bedankte Sara en liepen richting de kluisjes om hun spullen te pakken.

"Bedankt dat je blijft Sara, ik waardeer het." Hij wist dat zij net als hij niet zat te wachten op een hele nacht administratie invullen dus hij voegde eraan toe: "Je hoeft niet de hele nacht aan de administratie, we willen Ecklie natuurlijk niet teveel plezieren.." Hij lachte bij het zien van de uitdrukking op haar gezicht. "Doe wat je wil, relax, lees, kijk tv. Volgens mij kun je wel wat rust gebruiken. Sorry dat je niet haar huis kan." Ze keek naar hem en drukte haar lippen een beetje naar voren, zoals ze altijd deed. "Bedankt Griss. Maar het is goed, ik red me wel. Hij gaf haar nog een glimlach en liep naar het lab om een van de techs naar huis te sturen voor hij verder ging met zijn administratie.

Ze wist niet zo goed wat ze moest verwachten van de aankomende uren op het werk. Behalve een of twee mensen in het lab die ze amper kende was ze alleen met Grissom. Ze was blij dat hun relatie iets beter was geworden de laatste maanden, maar ze waren nog lang niet terug waar ze ooit waren. De vriendschap en het vertrouwen dat ze ooit gedeeld hadden miste ze enorm. Ze besloot iets aan de situatie te doen en het beste van hun dienst te maken.

Ze pakte haar jas en auto sleutels en liep langs zijn kantoor op de weg naar buiten. "Ik ben terug binnen een halfuurtje!" Voor hij iets kon vragen was ze op weg naar haar auto. Terwijl ze aan het wachten was op het eten dat ze besteld had liep ze naar de supermarkt verderop in de straat en kocht een fles veel te zoete cider zonder alcohol. Eenmaal terug waste ze de dikke laag stof van twee champagneglazen en liep richting Grissom.

Hij was bezig formulieren in te vullen toen ze zijn kantoor binnenliep. "Druk?" Hij keek op van zijn werk en was blij verrast toen hij haar zag staan met de glazen, borden en een bekende plastictas. Hij hield ervan om naar haar te kijken. Haar mooie bruine haar, haar lach, het spleetje tussen haar voortanden, hij kon eigenlijk niks aan haar bedenken waar hij niet van hield. "Ik dacht dat wij ook wel wat lekker eten verdiend hebben." Toen ze zijn maar al te bekende wenkbrauw omhoog zag gaan werd ze een beetje bezorgd dat hij haar weg zou sturen. "Door de feestdagen bedoel ik." Ze was opgelucht toen de uitdrukking op zijn gezicht veranderde. Met een glimlach op zijn gezicht antwoordde hij: "Nouja, je weet dat ik alles doe om onder de administratie uit te komen."

Ze liep naar zijn bureau terwijl hij ruimte maakte voor het eten. "Ik wist niet goed wat je lekker vind, dus ik heb een rund en een kip maaltijd meegenomen. Ik weet zeker dat er morgen iemand blij is met de andere." Ze pakte de 2 afhaalbakjes en haar eigen vegetarische maaltijd uit de tas. "Ik ben ook zo brutaal geweest een fles vieze non-alcoholische bubbles mee te nemen, maar hey, bij de feestdagen hoort champagne!" Toen zijn avond begon dacht hij de zijn hele dienst bezig te moeten zijn met saaie administratie, hij kreeg nu echter het gevoel misschien toch nog de goede kant op kon gaan. "Je hebt zeker gelijk. Is er iets waar je niet over na hebt gedacht? Doe mij maar het rundvlees alsjeblieft."

Terwijl ze hun maaltijd deelde dacht ze dat het eigenlijk veel makkelijker en relaxed verliep als ze had gedacht. Hun gesprekken verliepen goed; ze praatte over van alles en nog wat, zelfs over dingen die niks met werk te maken hadden. Het voelde vertrouwd, alsof ze dit vaker deden. Al de spanning die zich had opgebouwd in de afgelopen maanden leek verdwenen. Hij flirtte zelfs een beetje met haar en op haar beurt deed ook zij ook geen moeite haar om drang te flirten te onderdrukken. Het zag er naar uit dat ze weer terug waren bij hoe het was voor alles fout was gegaan. Ruim 2 uur nadat ze zijn kantoor binnengestapt was begon ze op te ruimen. Gezien de terugkeer van de Grissom die ze ooit kende, de Grissom waar ze zoveel van hield, werd het elke minuut moeilijker geen stomme dingen te zeggen zoals ze zo vaak deed in zijn bijzijn. Ze had al zoveel mooie momenten verpest door hem vragen te stellen waar ze de antwoorden al op wist en ze wilde niet alles nu alweer verpesten.

Hij had zijn gevoelens voor haar altijd geprobeerd te negeren omdat hij bang was voor de consequenties. Daarbij had hij absoluut geen idee wat hij van een eventuele relatie moest verwachten. Hoe zouden ze zich thuis gedragen, of nog erger, op het werk. Aantrekkingskracht was er tussen hun altijd geweest, maar de laatste tijd had de gezonde spanning en het flirten zich omgezet naar een slechte spanning. Ongemakkelijke en vreemde situaties waren niet te vermeiden als ze nu in een relatie zouden stappen. Hoewel, dit onverwachte etentje was ook goed gegaan. Ze hadden gepraat alsof ze het elke dag deden, er was geen slechte spanning te bekennen. Misschien had ze al die tijd toch gelijk gehad, misschien moest hij het gewoon proberen.

Hij hiep haar de bakjes weg te gooien en pakte te boren om ze naar de koffiekamer te brengen. Zij pakte de rest en liep voor hem het kantoor uit. Terwijl ze voor hem liep kon hij zichzelf niet helpen, hij moest naar haar kijken. Haar benen, haar rug, haar haar, de manier waarop ze liep, ze was zonder twijfel de mooiste vrouw die hij ooit gekend had. Hij wilde haar aanraken, haar zoenen, met haar vrijen. God, hij wilde alles met haar doen!

Hij zette de borden in de wasbak en draaide de kraan open. Nadat ze het overgebleven eten in de koelkast had gezet voelde hij haar dichterbij komen. Ze hadden nog geen woord gezegd sinds ze zijn kantoor hadden verlaten en hij was er blij om. Ze zette de glazen bij de rest van de afwas en pakte een theedoek. Ze waren binnen een paar minuten klaar met afwassen en haar op zijn schouder toen ze zij weer terug aan het werk te gaan voelde als een stroomstoot door zijn lichaam. Zijn hele lichaam reageerde op haar aanraking en hij kon zichzelf niet langer in de hand houden. Wederom liep ze voor hem uit naar de deur, maar voor ze naar buiten kon lopen greep hij haar arm en draaide haar om.

Ze stonden daar wat voelde als 10 minuten, verdrinkend in elkaars ogen. Hij boog naar haar toe en hij kon de warmte van haar lippen voelen, zijn lippen op nog geen halve centimeter afstand van de hare. Hij wachtte al zo lang op dit moment en hij wist dat hetzelfde voor haar gold, hij wilde niks overhaasten. Hij wilde haar het perfecte moment geven, de perfecte kus. Hij legde zijn rechterhand op haar wang en streelde haar zacht met zijn duim. Sara had haar rechterhand op zijn borst gelegd en haar linkerhand lag in zijn nek om hem aan te moedigen nog dichterbij te komen. Ze stonden nu helemaal tegen elkaar aan, de enige ruimte die er tussen hun in was gevuld met warme adem van hen beide. Zijn hand gleed nar beneden en hij ging voorzichtig met zijn duim van links naar rechts over haar lippen. Zijn ogen waren nog steeds gericht op de hare, die haar lust voor hem uitstraalde. Hij voelde hoe haar vinger door het gevoelige haar in zijn nek gleden en hij sloot de afstand die er nog tussen hen bestond. De seconde dat zijn lippen de hare raakte voelde het alsof dit het enige was wat ze de rest van hun leven nodig hadden. Elkaar. Hij had zich nog nooit zo verbonden gevoeld met een vrouw, hij dacht dat dit soort aantrekkingskracht en lust alleen maar te zien was in films. Nooit was hij zich ervan bewust dat het voor sommige mensen de werkelijkheid is. Op het zelfde moment dat hij haar lippen streelde met de zijne werden ze uit hun trance verlost door een geluid en had ze zich teruggetrokken. Hij deed er een paar seconde over het geluid te herkennen als het signaal van zijn telefoon.

Het voelde zo ontzettend goed zo dichtbij hem te zijn, ze wilde dat dit moment nooit tot een eind kwam. Helaas besefte ze zich heel goed dat ze de enige CSIs aanwezig waren en dat het waarschijnlijk een belangrijk telefoontje was dus fluisterde ze: "Het kan belangrijk zijn, je moet hem opnemen." Hij pakte zijn telefoon uit zijn zak en haar gedachten werden bevestigd zodra ze Brass zijn naam op het display zag staan. He opende de telefoon. "Grissom." Ze stonden nog steeds tegen elkaar aan en ze kon niet alles horen wat Jim zei, maar genoeg om te weten dat ze zo snel mogelijk naar een plaats delict moesten. Ze hoorde haar naam aan de andere kant van de lijn en Grissom antwoordde: Uhm, je hoeft Sara niet te bellen, ik zoek haar wel op." Hij sloot zijn telefoon een liet hem terug in zijn zak glijden. "Hij is bij een Bed & Breakfast vlak bij de Strip en ze hebben een lichaam gevonden. Het spijt me." Ze keek naar hem een nam een stap terug. "Je weet net zo goed als ik dat je er niks aan kan doen. Kom op, we moeten gaan."

* * *

A/N: Ik ben bezig met een vervolg te schrijven (met meer GSR details ;-). Ik heb het idee dat dit verhaal ook goed op zichzelf kan staan, dus laat me weten wat jullie ervan vinden! 


End file.
